Toujours finir ses phrases
by Danacarine
Summary: Le Docteur a perdu Rose... Fanfic à situer à la fin de la saison 2 de la deuxième série.


**TOUJOURS FINIR SES PHRASES**

_« Et je suppose… Si c'est ma dernière chance de le dire… Rose Tyler… »_

Les mots qu'il a tant désiré prononcer meurent sur ses lèvres... Elle a disparu. La brèche s'est refermée et a mis fin à la connexion. Pour toujours.

Hagard, il fixe le point où elle a disparu, son image encore tellement présente sur sa rétine.

Il ne la reverra plus.

Il a beau le savoir et l'avoir lui-même provoqué, il n'arrive pas à le croire.

Rose, sa Rose ne voyagera plus avec lui. Le TARDIS ne résonnera plus jamais de ce rire qui lui fait tant de bien.

Deux larmes coulent lentement sur ses joues. Il les chasse machinalement et jette un regard surpris sur ses doigts humides. Depuis quand n'a-t-il pas pleuré ? Et pour qui ?

La réponse est simple. Il y a quelques centaines d'années. Le jour où il a dû faire le choix le plus terrible de sa vie: sacrifier son peuple ou laisser s'enfuir les Daleks, la race la plus meurtrière de l'Univers. Il a tout perdu ce jour-là, sa famille, ses amis, son peuple, sa planète.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, il a surtout pleuré sur la misérable existence qui l'attendait désormais, en tant que dernier Seigneur du Temps. Des siècles de solitude à sauter d'un monde à l'autre sans espoir de retrouver un jour les siens.

Dire que les premières années furent difficiles est un euphémisme… Il a passé des siècles à errer de monde en monde tel un fantôme, écrasé par le poids de sa propre culpabilité.

Pour apaiser ce sentiment qui le rongeait, il a rempli de son mieux le rôle qu'il s'était depuis longtemps fixé: protéger les différents peuples qu'il rencontrait. Il ne s'appelait pas le Docteur par hasard.

Mais malgré son désir de paix, les choses se passaient hélas rarement bien. Rose lui avait d'ailleurs souvent répété: il était un véritable aimant à problème. Il laissait trop souvent de nombreuses victimes innocentes dans son sillage.

Alors, il s'endurcit de plus en plus et se forgea une carapace. C'était comme ça, il était le dernier Seigneur du Temps, son devoir était de défendre l'Univers et tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux. Il prenait garde de ne jamais s'investir personnellement et ne se liait jamais avec personne.

C'était mieux ainsi. Quand on ne tient à rien ni à personne, on n'a rien à perdre et on ne risque pas de souffrir.

Pourtant un jour le destin mit Rose Tyler sur sa route et tout changea.

Au début, il lui proposa une simple expédition. Ils avaient vécu une mésaventure éprouvante et il considéra qu'elle méritait une petite récompense. Il pensait la rendre à son Monde juste après.

Mais pour la première fois depuis des siècles, il ressentit l'envie de la garder avec lui et de ne plus voyager seul.

Très vite, une alchimie se créa entre eux et il apparut évident qu'ils ne se sépareraient pas après ce premier voyage.

Rose rêvait de découvrir les milliers de mondes qui s'offraient à elle et il s'émerveillait de sa candeur devant l'inconnu. Elle était encore pleine d'innocence et lui redonnait cette foi en l'avenir qu'il avait perdu.

Quand elle lui accorda toute sa confiance, elle ne la lui reprit jamais. Elle croyait en lui plus que lui-même et ça lui donnait des ailes. Il suffisait qu'elle lui tienne la main ou le fixe de ses grands yeux pleins d'espoir et il se sentait capable d'abattre une armée Dalek à mains nues.

Elle lui redonna cette humanité que les années de combats et de solitude lui avaient enlevée. Elle était son garde-fou et l'empêchait souvent d'aller trop loin. Il se sentait plus indulgent et prenait moins de décisions définitives depuis qu'elle était là.

Cependant, il se rendait bien compte qu'ils jouaient tous les deux à un jeu dangereux...

La simple amitié du départ se mua rapidement en un lien beaucoup plus fort.

À plusieurs occasions, Rose avait essayé d'aborder le sujet, faisant des allusions sur un possible futur à deux en tant que couple.

Il ne rebondit jamais, se gardant bien de lui donner un quelconque espoir.

Bien sûr, ils avaient eu quelques moments très intimes où il dut user de tout son self-control pour ne pas lui avouer combien il tenait à elle et combien il la désirait.

Elle jouait quelquefois à le rendre jaloux pour qu'il réagisse. À chaque retour chez elle, il avait l'estomac noué. Il craignait toujours qu'elle décide de rester auprès de Mickey, le petit-ami terrien qu'elle avait abandonné pour lui. Mais même quand ce voyou de Capitaine Jack trainait dans les parages, prêt à tout pour la faire succomber, il résistait.

Être le dernier Seigneur du Temps implique de vivre et mourir seul, c'est sa malédiction.

Il jouit d'une vie presque éternelle et, au mieux, les personnes auxquelles il tient ne partagent qu'un court moment de son existence.

Chaque fois qu'il pense à elle, à eux, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à l'avenir. Cet avenir où il verra s'éteindre Rose et où il se retrouvera une fois de plus tout seul.

Il ne peut pas encore endurer ça. Et pourtant, il vient de l'envoyer loin de lui, dans un autre Univers…

Il se sent vidé. Complètement brisé. Encore une fois, il a tout perdu…

Il fait lentement le tour du poste de pilotage du TARDIS et ses yeux tombent sur une veste de Rose, oubliée négligemment sur la balustrade. Il la prend d'une main tremblante et se laisse glisser le long de la paroi jusqu'à se retrouver assis par terre.

Il se recroqueville dans ce coin du vaisseau et plonge le nez dans l'étoffe violette. Une bouffée de Rose lui saute au visage et ses deux cœurs s'emballent.

Il serre le blouson contre lui de toutes ses forces et il a l'impression de détenir encore un petit bout d'elle. Tout son corps est tétanisé, replié sur ce dernier souvenir d'elle, sa Rose...

Comment continuer sans elle ? Elle l'a changé, il n'est plus le même homme qu'avant leur rencontre. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir poursuivre sa quête de paix et justice sans elle qui lui tient la main. Il n'est surtout pas sûr de le vouloir… À quoi bon continuer sans elle ? Il a déjà tellement vécu…

Mais son esprit ne renonce pas. Son subconscient n'arrête pas de lui envoyer des images de leur avenir éventuel et c'est toujours merveilleux. Lui, elle, et des milliers de possibles. Et même s'ils ne partagent que quelques années, ce sera les plus fantastiques années de sa vie, il le sait.

Alors il pense, il imagine, il rêve leur vie… Pendant de longues heures, telle une statue, il ne bouge plus. Il est totalement concentré sur ses pensées, dans une sorte de transe hypnotique.

Soudain, il sort de sa léthargie et relève brusquement la tête. Il prend une grande inspiration comme s'il était resté des heures en apnée.

_« Et pourquoi pas ? »_

Il se sent plein d'un espoir nouveau. Il peut faire quelque chose. Il doit faire quelque chose ! Après tout, il est le Docteur et rien ne lui est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Il bondit sur ses pieds et se précipite sur les commandes de son fidèle vaisseau. Il tire une manette, tourne une molette, donne un coup de maillet ici et là et le TARDIS s'élance dans l'espace.

Il va la retrouver, coûte que coûte. C'est son unique objectif, son ultime mission. Même s'il doit pour ça brûler tous les soleils de toutes les galaxies. Il trouvera une brèche vers son monde. Ou bien il la créera. Mais qu'importent les conséquences, il va la rejoindre !

Et il lui dira enfin :

_« Rose Tyler... Je t'aime. »_


End file.
